


Pistachio Hood

by ComatoseRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseRose/pseuds/ComatoseRose
Summary: Years after the Underworld trip, in which Robin didn’t die and Zelena kidnapped her daughter to Oz with her love, Victor. Together, they raised Zelena’s baby girl to be the happiest baby in Oz, but young Jenna Hood seems to have inherited her mother’s wickedness. A crime she commits has the family running back to Storybrooke, where they try to keep a low profile.





	Pistachio Hood

In progress


End file.
